Specy Spooktacular VII
thumb|250px Specy Spooktacular VII is a special double-length feature containing Halloween-themed episodes of Happy Tree Friends Fanon. Credited writers with spooky names *TheJoshinator2015 - The Jackonator, Josh-o-lantern, 31st Josh-tober, Josh "You're Scared Enough", The Deathinator, Josh "Never had a Thomas Spook vacation", Josh-man of the Guard, Josh's Head Goes Here, Josh "Streaming? I Thought You Said Screaming!" *Lord O' Darkness - LOD "Elodie", artist unknown, Nothing but darkness *MewandCompany - MewandCemetery, MrsMewGirlXXIV *ZeoCoc - ZeoHalloween *Blue Tennis Ball - SpookyRiceBall *TombstonekidYT - TombstoneKidRIP *FrogFriend - GhostFriend *MMB The Coolest - MagicManiacBilly, Magicmastund Q. Billy, MMB The 13th, MMB's Very Spooky Episode Episode list #'Slice Up Your Life - '''Tweets becomes a chainsaw-wielding killer named "Featherface". Buzz wants to stop him because he stole his chainsaw. #'Stuffed with Fear - Daydream braces for a stuffed toy uprising. #I, Beaver-bot - Handy becomes a cyborg when learning the joy of having prosthetic limbs and gives away his skin to Quist, who makes it into a puppet. #Fright of the Concorde - ' When Ace revives the supersonic plane Concorde, Watts turns it into a monster. Can Ace stop the rogue airliner? #'Don't Bite the Feeling - Borden gets bitten by a werewolf, and learns how to control her werewolf form. #The Darkest Bite '- Solaris drains Gloomy's negative energy to become an all-powerful sorceress. #'My Name is NOT THAT GIRL! - An electrical storm, along with some defective transistors, causes Giggles and Petunia to switch bodies, swapping the neat-freak attitude with the cheerful demeanor. #Vampire Geek - Geeky temporarily becomes a vampire. #Violence + the Machine (Gun)' - Gunnar summons every male tree friend and hunts them all down so he can mount their heads on mantle pieces. #'Flying Fox of Tolerance (Part 1 & 2)' - Willia got turned into a flying fox by Solaris, so she must find a way to revert back to her original form. #'Oh the Anatomy! - Sniffles ends up inside Petunia and discovers that the interior of the skunk girl is just a city where every cell is a citizen. #The Telltale Cub '- Pop accidentally kills Cub (again) and has to hide his heart to prove to the Spook-E Crew that he isn't a murderer. But the heartbeat causes Pop to go insane. #'A Pumpkin a Day' - While searching for a pumpkin to carve with her new pumpkin-carving machine, Fidget finds Skizzy eating her pumpkins. #'Werefox to Intervention' - Sorcery has turned Riston into a werefox that causes disasters in the town. Who will stop him? #'Brushed with Death '- Branchy buys a new paintbrush which has a curse on it. Whatever it paints, the events in the painting will happen in real life! #'That's the Spirit! '- A young detective turns to ghosts for help with a particularly difficult case. #'Doki Doki Tree Town Club''' - Four girls at Happy Tree High fall in love for a new student. #'Five Nights at Flippy's: For Hire' - The finale of the Five Nights at Flippy's series, new character Bacon destroys the entire franchise with a lawsuit over animatronics attempting to kill him. #'Robo-Splendo's Revenge' - Robo Splendo is tasked with taking at least one soul for 31 days to become a real boy on Halloween. #'Driven to Maidness' - Richie suddenly encounters a maid in his mansion and things go downhill from there. #'Dia de Los Logos '- A freak accident involving a chemical causes product mascots and logos to come to life and attack everyone. Intros and Summaries Part 1: Intro - In a parody of the Robot Chicken intro, Lab Rat picks up a dead duck on the road and brings it back to life as a cybernetic duck. Lab Rat then straps the duck on a seat and presents some scenes from past Spooktaculars until the screen zooms into one with the title "SPECY SPOOKTACULAR VII: PART 1". Summary '''- In the bloody beginning to the seventh Spooktacular, Tweets cuts everyone down to size as the chainsaw-wielding killer Featherface. Then Daydream witnesses the dark uprising of stuffed toys and Handy upgrades himself to a hard hat wearing metal man. This is sure to charge your batteries! '''Part 2: Intro '''- A graveyard is seen. The gate opens to reveal several tombstones. Josh, Dell, Savaughn and Superspeed put things on the graves of their favorite TV shows. Lumpy is seen finishing a grave. Just then, Graves arrives with another coffin. The person in question died due to Lumpy's stupidity. Lumpy dismisses that and burys the coffin. A spirit of the person killed (who is revealed to be Toothy) rises from the grave. Several others appear too. Lumpy is terrified when being ambushed by spirits of those he killed by accident and they tear him apart. The ghost of Cuddles wonders what they should do with Lumpy's remains. Later, Toothy boils Lumpy's remains in a stew pot and serves them to the other spirits. He eyes the nose and pokes with a fork. The mucus from the nose splatters on the screen to reveal the title "SPECY SPOOKTACULAR VII: PART II". The rest of the mucus splatter on a tombstone to spell out the opening credits. '''Summary: '''In the second part of 2019's haunt-fest, Ace faces certain death when the rebooted Concorde plane turns into an evil entity. Borden has lycanthropic tendencies after being bitten and Solaris drains Gloomy's energy to become a powerful sorceress! '''Part 3: Intro - 'In another HTF/Object Show crossover, Bastion discovers a portal just near his house. He goes into it and ends up in a Halloween party containing the characters of Battle for BFDI and Inanimate Insanity. The same portal appears in Trippy's party. Trippy sees it and enters it along with his friends. The HTFs and Objects partied hard until Trippy pops a party popper that sets Flippy off. Flippy massacres both the HTFs and the Objects. Once he was done, Flippy jumps back through a portal and leaves behind the Object corpses in three lines, which form the "III". The blood from the HTFs form "SPECY SPOOKTACULAR VII: PART" above them. '''Summary '- In the third calling of evil, a lightning storm switches the bodies of Giggles and Petunia. Then Geeky becomes a temporary vampire. Bleh bleh! And finally, Gunnar organises a hunting party with every man in town... so he can hunt them down! Yikes! '''Part 4: Intro - '''In a place called Chocolate Town, where Christmas, Easter and Halloween candy live. Some HTFs (as candy) enter chocolate Santa's village. Nutty sees that Santa has laid off several elves and proceeds to eating them. Nutty, Bastion, Giggles, Pop and Cub see a chocolate Easter bunny that is dying from waiting for Easter. Nutty takes a bite out of its ear. Bastion bites off its mouth to silence it. The others devour the chocolate rabbit. On the wall, the title "Happy Tree Fanon: Easter Special" is splattered with chocolate that spells "SPECY SPOOKTACULAR VII: PART IV". '''Summary: '''The fourth part begins with a two-part episode where Willia gets turned into a flying fox. Then Sniffles discovers that the interior of a HTF is more than just flesh and bone. And finally Pop tries to hide his son's heart, but the beating drives him to insanity! '''Part 5: Intro '''- On a Halloween night, Toothy (dressed as a pirate), Josh (dressed as Jack the Ripper), Ava (dressed as a devil) and Ziggles (dressed as Flippy) walk along a street. Toothy sees a haze in the distance and the four decide to follow it. They end up walking in a street in a deserted town. Josh hears footsteps. A mysterious figure appears from the fog, which reveals to be a slasher with a metal cube for a head. Toothy mistakes the slasher for Lumpy in costume. Cube-Head swings a sword at the four trick-or-treaters and they all scream. Icy, Eggy, Freezer and Arcticus appear from behind. Icy claims they were summoned by the screaming, while Arcticus proclaims they're patroling the abandoned suburb. Cube-Head comes for the Penguins, before Eggy throws a boomerang that slices his head off. Unfortunately, the boomerang comes back and slices the heads off the trick-or-treaters and the Penguins. The leaking blood from the decapitated Cube-Head, trick-or-treaters and the Penguins form the title "SPECY SPOOKTACULAR VII: PART V". '''Summary: '''In the 5th haunting of 2019's Halloween tales, Fidget has trouble finding a pumpkin when someone keeps eating them. Riston is cursed by Sorcery and Branchy's new paintbrush paints a picture of pure evil! '''Part 6: Intro '- Josh finishes painting a picture, just after trick-or-treating on a Halloween night. Josh falls asleep and dreams of exploring paintings with joy. He is suddenly attacked by figures from famous paintings and sculptures. Josh is joined by Sketchy, who is having the same nightmare. Josh is woken after being flattened by a melting clock. Josh regrets painting a picture on Halloween and the screen pans to the painting, which just has the title "SPECY SPOOKTACULAR VII: PART VI" written in red paint. '''Summary '- In the sixth part of the seventh Spooktacular, a detective asks some ghosts to help out with a head-scratching case. A new guy arrives at a high school and four girls are smitten. And we return to Flippy Fazbear's pizzeria for the very last time... we think. '''Part 7: 'Intro '- At Commy's house, the screen looks at some Halloween decorations (two spiders, a pumpkin, a witch and one saying "HAPPY HALLOWEEN") before it pans down to the dining table. Commy gives Maddie a plate of vegetables, which she refuses. Maddie's eyes glow red and she breathes fire. At bed, Commy tucks in Maddie. Commy is shocked when Maddie eats bugs from out the window. The next day, Maddie is out in the open. Doc meets her and Maddie uses her hellish powers to strangle him with his stethoscope. Maddie then forces Naz and Gloomy to hang themselves from a tree and turns Gem and Ini into hipsters. Nun spots her just as she flashes her eyes at him. Nun agrees that Maddie is cursed and takes her away. Commy sees Nun running with Maddie and goes after him. Mectrixctic also sees Nun taking a HTFF character away and follows Commy. At a stone circle, Nun puts Maddie directly in the center. He snaps off Pointy's beak to use for the sacrifice. Just then, Commy and Mectrixctic appear to stop Nun. Nun shows that Maddie has the mark of the devil (which is Fliqpy's head) on her head and the number 666 on her arm. Maddie rises into the air and unleashes her evil. The three look at Maddie until pointed rocks impale them in the shapes of "V", "I" and "I". The corpses turn into the silhouettes before the title "SPECY SPOOKTACULAR VII: PART" fades in, along with red paint on the big numerals. The screen zooms in on Maddie. Another marking on her fur reveals "10 evil years of HTFF" and another saying "The final part. Scare you in 2020!". 'Summary: '''In the frighteningly devilish finale of 2019's Spooktacular, Robo-Splendo is determined to become a real boy before Halloween starts. Richie has trouble with a maid in his mansion and a story where logos come to life will give a new meaning to the term "product placement". Intro trivia * The tombstones in the intro of Part 2 are: **Winking at Work **Wallpaper Stripping **Success in Modern Society **Bendy Straws **Thomas Crook (Parody of the travel agent Thomas Cook) **Gears (Parody of Sears) **Quality Pranking (Pranky is mourning that one) * Josh, Dell, Savaughn and Superspeed put a wrench, a mouse, a nightstick and a flower on the graves Combot Wars, The Big Crunch Theory, Pink is the New Black and My Tiny Pony, which reference the shows ''Robot Wars, The Big Bang Theory, Orange is the New Black, and My Little Pony. * The intro to Part 3 is another HTF and BFDI crossover. * Cube-Head in the Part 5 intro is a spoof of Pyramid Head, the main monster of the Silent Hill series. * In Josh's dream in the Part 6, he is attacked by figures from paintings and sculptures such as the Mona Lisa, The Scream, The Discus Thrower, American Gothic, The Son of Man, The Thinker and a tree friend with mismatched shapes akin to Picasso. * The intro to Part 7 is a spoof of the movie The Omen, with Maddie as the demon child. Special features (DVD only) Regular version The following features are available on all versions of Specy Spooktacular VII DVDs. *Episodes from past Specy Spooktaculars: Classique Bones (VI), An Inconceivable Truth (V) *Exclusive Smoochies: Dr. Quackery's Frightful Smoochie, Brushy's Creepy Smoochie, Rad Raccoon's Circus Smoochie *Bonus Break short (Just a Lily Bit) *Costume Party Collection 2019 Dress-Up Game (interactive game featuring Giggles and Toothy) *My Fishbone Pet (simplistic, interactive "joke" virtual pet feature) *Bonus regular episodes: Robo Splendo 2000, Shrunken Heads, Atch-Choo Choo!, and Cirque de Fail *The entire Five Nights at Flippy's series from past Specy Spooktaculars *Specy Spooktacular VII trivia quiz *Unique download code for one of the following wallpapers: **You're My Soulmate! **Halloween 2018 **Every Witch Way **Exorcise Daily **Halloween 2017 Wallpaper #6 *Peek-a-Boo! (commentary, with posts of original ideas, documentaries and swear words being bleeped by the sounds of a rubber duck) *Bonus canon Halloween episode: "A Vicious Cycle" *Jack Fan Art *Posters of every part of SS VII: **Part 1 - Featherface in front of Buzz, Flaky and Hooter's heads on the title. Daydream backs away from Huggly and cyborg Handy bursts through a door. **Part 2 - Ace in front of Concorde, along with several other planes, Toothy's ghost floats over the title, Werewolf Borden and Solaris extracts the energy from Gloomy. **Part 3 - Giggles sees Petunia in a hand mirror, with lightning in the background, Vampire Geeky and Gunnar chases after several HTFs in a jeep, while Fatty sucks on a bone. **Part 4 - Willia the flying fox, Sniffles arrested by two cell coppers, Pop hiding Cub's heart from Mystery and Ami, Cryptie drags away the body of Eggy. **Part 5 - Fidget keeps her pumpkin away from Skizzy, Sorcery casts a spell on Riston, Branchy paints with his new brush, Toothy and Ava look at Cube-Head. **Part 6 - Josh attacked by paintings and sculptures, the detective and the ghosts, the new student in Happy Tree High, Flippy Fazbear **Part 7 - Nun about to sacrifice Maddie, Robo-Splendo, Dell chased by a spoof of the WIndows logo, Nutty beaten up by cereal box mascots, Richie and Binary, the Platypus Aliens Limited edition *Two physical figures, only one included per copy: **Splendid's Super Snacks (Splendid in a vampire coat eating some sweets while standing next to his snack trolley; the trolley part functions like a music box with its own wind-up key) **Mr. Pickels's Miserable Puppets (Mr. Pickels standing next to a puppet theater on wheels featuring vegetable-based puppets; the theater part functions like a music box with its own wind-up key) *Fold-out poster depicting a map of the "eerie" version of The Town *Exclusive sneak peeks of TombstonekidYT's upcoming episodes. Trivia * "A Pumpkin a Day" is the only episode of the Specy Spooktacular to be a regular episode. Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:DVDs Category:Halloween Category:Merchandise